The Price Of Immortality (Dragon Ball What If...)
This fan fic, The Price of Immortality, is the fourth episode of the first season of Dragon Ball What If.... This series is originally created by ExtremeSSJ4, but this episode was written by DBZGamingAddict. This is about what if Frieza killed Goku on Namek and gained immortality. Characters Goku Frieza King Cold Gohan Vegeta King Kai Story "Curse you Super Saiyan!!" Frieza yelled at Goku. Frieza kelt on launching punches and kicks at goku's face, but he would just dodge them. "Do you give up?" Goku asked Frieza. "NEVERRRRR!!!!" he yelled at Goku. Frieza tried to slap Goku. Goku parried, and gut-punched Frieza. Frieza went tumbling down to Namek's ground. "Alright Super Saiyan. YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Frieza hollered as he held up his hand in the air. A reddish-purplish disk appeared, similar to Krillin's Destructo Disk. "Try to dodge my Chasing Destructo Disk!!" Frieza launched his arm at Goku. The disk went straight for his head. Goku moved his head to the side easily dodging it. "Is that all you got?" Goku smirked. The disk turned around, heading for Goku's neck. "Bye bye Goku," Frieza said before the Chasing Destructo Disk got to Goku, and seemed to go right through him. The attack went right through, severing Goku's head. Frieza let out a gigantic laugh and then said, "The Super Saiyan has fallen." Frieza looked around. "Better get off this planet. I have sustained enough damage. A blast this size I probably won't be able to handle." He went down to his original final form. Frieza then, said,"Dragon Balls, come to me." A dark aura formed around him, and instantly, the Namekian Dragon Balls circled him. "I should go now. This place looks as if it will fall apart immedietly." He ascended higher and higher, until he got to space. He used his full power to speed to the nearest planet out of the blast radius. A few seconds later, Namek gave way, and exploded. Frieza cruised in space with the Dragon Balls circling him, until he got to a planet of his liking. He flew toward it and stopped before he the atmosphere. "I better not underestimate the locals." He cautiously landed and set down the Dragon Balls in some cave. "My father will probably start looking for me," he said. "I will just let them know where I am." He went down to his first form, and reached into his armor. He pulled out a communicator and pressed button. "Now, I will have some fun with the locals." Three Days Later... A ship similar to the one Frieza used to have appeared in the atmosphere of the planet. On the bridge, a man who looked like Frieza in his second form stood at the large glass window. This man is King Cold. Father of Frieza and Cooler. "Sir, entering atmosphere in 1 minute," a soldier next to King Cold told him. "Good, good," he replied. "We will see how Frieza has been doing, waiting until our arrival." The ship locked on to Frieza's location, and sped toward him. Frieza was sitting in his cave home, eating a grand meal made from the people who lived there. Frieza looked up to see his father standing before him. "Hello father. What took you so long?" Frieza asked as he chomped on a piece of fruit. "Space traffic. Frieza, I can't help but wonder, what are those seven orange orbs sitting beside you?" King Cold said to his son. "Those are the Dragon Balls father. You gather up all seven, and you are able to make a wish, such as immortality. You need a Namekian to summon the dragon I am afraid." Frieza said. "What is the problem about the Namekian?" King Cold asked. Frieza stood up. "They are all gone father. But, I know where we can find them. A planet called Earth. Shoudn't be a problem should it?" he told King Cold. "I will go ready the ship," he told Frieza. When King Cold left, Frieza grabbed the Dragon Balls, and flew up into the sky. He lifted his finger, and a giant Supernova formed. Frieza let it go at the planet. It hit the surface, and the planet rumbled. On King Kai's Planet... "GOHAN! GOHAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" King Kai yelled, trying to speak telepathicly to Gohan. Gohan's head shot up from his desk. "What? King Kai, is that you?" Gohan said. "Yes its me. Listen, I have terrible news! Frieza has just obtained all seven Namekian Dragon Balls and he is headed for Earth!" King Kai yelled. Gohan fell out of his chair. "WHAT?!? SERIOUSLY!?" Gohan yelled. "Why would he be headed toward Earth, he already has the Dragon Balls!" "He needs a Namekian to activate them, remember," King Kai said. "Frieza just won't stop until he has immortality. Luckily though, Goku is on his way to me to train and learn how to extend his Super Saiyan power!" Gohan had a slight expression of hope on his face. "So, any way-" King Kai was cut short by Bubbles, his pet monkey, jumping in front of him and making monkey noises. King Kai got annoyed, so he hit Bubbles on the head with a giant mallet. "So anyway, when Frieza lands on Earth make sure he gets NOWARE NEAR DENDE," he told Gohan. "Okay King Kai. I won't let you down," Gohan told King Kai. THREE YEARS LATER... By now, Frieza has been granted immortality, but due to his good move, he let Dende slip and run away. Frieza went to conquer other planets, but vowed to return. Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Korin, Yamcha, and the other Z-Fighters and Goku's loved ones gathered the seven Dragon Balls into one place. "Shenron, arise mighty dragon!" Krillin chanted. The Dragon Balls glowed. Shenron appeared in the sky. "Shenron! We wish for the saiyan named Goku to be brought back to life," Gohan said. Shenron's eyes glowed. "This cannot be done, because he has already been brought back." Krillin thought. "Well... We wish for the Namekian dragon, Porunga to come here." Shenron's eyes glowed, and he was replaced by Porunga. "I will try to bring Goku back to life," he said. Porunga's eyes glowed, and he said, "Goku cannot be wished back now, because he wishes to remain in Other World and continue training. State another wish." "Okay! Dende, tell him that we wish that Frieza didn't have immortality" Dende spoke in his weird Namekian language. "It is done," Porunga said. "Frieza no longer has immortality. Farewell." Porunga disapeared, along with the Dragon Balls. "Oh well, at least he doesn't have immortlity," Yamcha said. Gohan and Chi-Chi burst into tears. Bulma started to cry, but was conforted by Vegeta. Tien and Chioutzu exchanged nervous glances. Trivia The Price Of Immortality is creaed by ExtremeSSJ4, but is written by DBZGamingAddict Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Dragon Ball What If Team